new_world_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Geo Dampierre "Le Bello"
Special Moves Neutral B - Dazzling El Dorado Dampierre takes his arms back, then releases his switchblades forward. If his opponent is too close, Dampierre will cut them in 3 hits. Side B - Azure Nightmare Dampierre lumps forward and cuts at the opponent's stomach with his switchblades. Up B - Elegant Umbrella Dampierre crouches like a ballerina with his arms to his right side, then flies upwards with spinning with his switchblades. Down B - Cockaigne, the Land of Plenty A counterattack move, Dampierre holds his arms protectively to his face. If anyone tries to attack him, his hands will give off green energy, blinding them for a short period of time. Final Smash - Dampierre's World Dampierre glares suspiciously forward. If any opponent is caught in the glare, he says "Hear Le Bello's story!" A thought bubble then appears as Dampierre starts "Le Bello's daughter..." then everything fasts forward comically for Dampierre and the opponent he is telling the story to. When the story reaches its conclusion, the opponent has a heart attack and falls dead, taking a life from the stock. When the Final Smash is a success, Dampierre says "Such perfection from Le Bello!". K.O.s KO 1: KO 2: Star KO: Screen KO: Taunts Up Taunt: Side Taunt: Down Taunt: Victory/Lose Pose Victory 1: Dampierre moves his left arm saying "Oh, such strength.", then crosses his arms and begins to shake with "Oh! This is wonderful!". Victory 2: Dampierre does his victory hop dance, saying "Oh ho ho ho ho! Such perfection from Le Bello!". Victory 3: Dampierre first has his arms out then offers a handshake saying "Now, now, fighting is pointless", suddenly his switchblade activates and he goes "OOPS!". Lose: Character Description Lord Geo Dampierre, a flawless con artist, was known by many names. "Alchemist of the Ages", "The World's Greatest Assassin", "Artistic Genius", "Invincible Duelist", "Jewel Mender", "Merchant from the East", "Miraculous Psychic", there was not a character that Dampierre could not perform. As time drew on however, people began to recognize him as a thief, and the life of luxury which the spoils of his cons once provided came to an end. To stay alive, Dampierre began taking dirty jobs, like robbery and kidnapping, effectively sullying the elegance that he mastered in order to enchant the salons. Not willing to accept the shadow that had come over him, Dampierre decided to wash his hands of his dirty occupation, and use all of his skill and experience in the fight against Ostrheinsburg. "This isn't right! I should live a noble life!" he resolved, believing that even a knowledge of thievery would be an asset if used for right. After 17 years ago, Everyone in Italy's financial world had heard of Lord Geo Dampierre and his firm, the Dampierre Company. "The Magnificent", as he called himself, enjoyed success in a variety of ventures centered around the city of Venice, all due to his shrewd business dealings and silver tongue - or so people believed. In truth, Dampierre was a con man and a scoundrel who would lie, cheat, and steal as it suited him. Trading slaves, looting troubled countries of their national treasures - nothing was beneath him. One morning, his loyal lieutenant Gisele had news: Graf Dumas, ruler of the Kingdom of Hungary, was preparing for war. Dampierre was excited; he saw conflict as an opportunity, an investment - a few early favors could easily net a fortune once the dust settled. He would arrange to meet the king, bearing gifts of his finest cannons and a regiment of elephant cavalry. Entrance () Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? *Side Tilt- ??? *Up Tilt- ??? *Down Tilt- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *Neutral- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Icon TBA Victory Music TBA - Enter End of a Video Kirby Hat TBA When Chosen TBA Stage TBA Related Music Enter Music Video Credits Music Enter Music Video Snake Codec Snake: Mei Ling: Otacon: Colonel: Role In The Subspace Emmisary TBA Extra Colors & Costumes -Colors * * * * * Trivia *Other than Kratos (who is obviously a Guest Character), Dampierre is the only new character introduced in Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny. *He was meant to be in Tekken according to WiiDude83Rebirth. Category:Playable Characters Category:Soul Calibur Category:Namco Category:Male Category:Human Category:Neutral Category:Adult Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:StevenStar Favorite